Imagination Forest
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: Rin, seorang gadis yang tinggal sebatang kara di sebuah rumah kecil di dalam hutan. Semua orang takut padanya karena kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Hingga suatu hari, seorang pemuda datang memberanikan diri untuk bertemu dengan Rin. Siapakah dia? RnR please


**Imagination Forest**

* * *

(a/n : Singkat aja, fic ini terispirasi dari lagu Souzou Forest yang dinyanyiin IA, dan di karang oleh Jin. Kalau soal ini mirip atau beda, tinggal baca aja~ Hehe~)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid **** Yamaha**

**Souzou Forest/ Imagination Forest **** Jin**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Fantasy**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang lebat, sebuah hutan yang sangat jarang didatangi oleh orang-orang. Karena mereka bilang, hutan itu sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya. Sehingga tidak ada orang-orang yang berani mendatangi hutan tersebut.

Namun tidak bagi seorang gadis yang tinggal di hutan tersebut. Menurutnya hutan itu sangatlah indah dan menyenangkan. Dan menurutnya dunia di luar hutan ini juga indah, walaupun dia sendiri belum pernah melihat dunia luar.

Dia sendiri takut untuk keluar dari hutan ini, dia takut orang-orang akan ketakutan dan tidak menerima dirinya. Karena dia… adalah seorang monster.

Orang-orang terlalu takut untuk masuk ke hutan karena gadis itu. Mereka takut akan makhluk yang tinggal di hutan itu, yang tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil di hutan itu.

Padahal gadis itu tidak menyeramkan, dia tidak menakutkan. Bahkan sebaliknya, dia cantik dan ramah. Orang-orang hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Tanpa mau tahu menahu mengenai gadis itu.

Gadis itu sendiri juga takut akan orang-orang luar, dia takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi. Kejadiaan saat ibunya meninggal. Ibunya meninggal demi melindungi dirinya. Melindunginya dari orang-orang yang hampir menangkap anaknya.

Dan demi melindunginya, orang-orang itu diubah menjadi batu oleh ibunya. Begitu mereka menatap matanya yang berwarna merah darah, mereka langsung berubah menjadi batu.

Namun ternyata sebelum menjadi batu sepenuhnya, seorang pria memukul kepala sang ibu dengan keras. Sehingga dia meninggal. Sementara sang anak yang menyaksikan ibunya mati ditempat hanya bisa menangis ketakutan.

.

.

.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, dan gadis itu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang cantik, dengan rambut kuning keemasan yang menjuntai panjang. Dan mata yang berwarna sama dengan ibunya, merah darah.

"Hmm… Aku penasaran, seperti apa dunia luar itu ya?" ucapnya pelan begitu selesai membaca sebuah buku. Suaranya begitu merdu dan lembut. Sambil menatap langit lewat jendela, dia bernyanyi dengan merdu.

Suaranya bagaikan suara seorang malaikat, meskipun dia tahu bahwa dia bukanlah malaikat. Melainkan seorang monster.

.

.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu. Pemuda ini adalah penduduk sekitar yang tinggal di luar hutan. Namun karena suatu alasan, dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam hutan yang lebat itu.

"Suara yang merdu…" gumam pemuda tersebut. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menelusuri hutan.

.

.

* * *

"_Okaa-san… _Kira-kira sedang apa ya?" gumam gadis itu sambil memandangi langit yang biru. "Apa _Okaa-san_ mendengar nyanyianku ya?" gumamnya lagi.

Dia pun mengambil sebuah cermin kecil dari laci, lalu menatap wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Wajahku mirip wajah _Okaa-san, _bahkan mataku ini…" ucapnya sambil melihat mata merahnya. Mata yang sama yang digunakan ibunya untuk mengubah orang menjadi batu.

_**Flashback On**_

"Rin, tataplah mata orang-orang, dan mereka akan berubah menjadi batu. Kau mengerti?" tanya ibu Rin dengan menatap mata Rin dengan lembut.

"Iya _Okaa-san, _Rin mengerti" jawab Rin kecil. Saat itu dirinya belum mengerti apa-apa mengenai kemampuan matanya, hingga kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ibunya itu, dia baru mengerti semuanya.

Begitu pula begitu dia membaca buku mengenai mereka, di buku mereka memiliki tampang yang mengerikan dan ditakuti semua orang. Siapa yang menatap mata mereka maka akan berubah menjadi batu.

Pada awalnya Rin membenci semua itu, membenci fakta-fakta tentang mereka di buku dan bahwa matanya sama persis seperti ibunya. Mata seorang gorgon.

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

Dia menjadi takut dengan orang-orang, walaupun kadang dia sangat ingin ada orang yang berkunjung ke tempatnya. Tapi dia tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang berani datang. Karena mereka takut. Sejak kejadian itu hutan ini menjadi sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang yang berani masuk.

"Apakah aku akan selamanya berada di sini hingga aku menyusul _Okaa-san?" _gumamnya lagi. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir. Dia begitu mencintai ibunya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Tapi kini Rin hanya seorang diri, namun dia berusaha untuk tegar.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hm? Apa ini tempatnya ya? Tidak ada salahnya dicoba" ucap pemuda berambut honeyblonde begitu dia sampai di sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan. Dia pun mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

_TOK TOK_

"Eh?" Rin kaget begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tidak ada yang pernah datang sejauh ini, bahkan mengetuk pintunya. Antara perasaan takut dan kaget, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"A-Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran karena takut. Dia takut orang itu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada ibunya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa tidak ada ya? Permisi!" seru pemuda itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia pun membuka pintu gubuk itu yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

.

.

.

* * *

Saking takutnya, Rin mencoba untuk lari. Namun ia tersandung oleh sebuah buku di lantai, dan dia terjatuh.

Tepat pada saat Rin terjatuh, pintu rumahnya terbuka. Rin pun kaget melihat ada orang yang membuka pintunya.

Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa 'monster' yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang begitu cantik. Rambutnya pun sangatlah cantik. Namun dia bingung karena begitu melihat dirinya, gadis itu langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menutup matamu?" tanyanya pada gadis yang masih ketakutan itu.

"Ka-Kalau kau melihat mataku maka kau akan berubah menjadi batu! Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi!" seru gadis itu dengan lantangnya, air mata mengalir menuju pipinya. Namun pemuda itu tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku dulu begitu takut, takut aku akan dirubah menjadi batu. Namun bukankah sekarang saatnya dunia berubah? Sekarang, lihatlah aku" ucap pemuda itu sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Rin dari matanya. Rin begitu takut, dia masih menutup matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan ragu, aku percaya padamu. Sekarang, tataplah aku" ucap pemuda itu lagi. Dengan agak ragu-ragu, Rin membuka matanya perlahan. Di tatapnya kedua mata pemuda itu yang berwarna biru azure indah, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum kembali.

"Lihat? Tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Namaku Len, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Len pada Rin yang masih berlinang air mata.

"A-Aku… Rin…" ucap Rin pelan. Len pun menempelkan ibu jarinya di pipi Rin, untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya Len? Kenapa kau… menolongku?" tanya Rin sambil menyingkirkan tangan Len dari pipinya dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, begitu juga denganmu" jawab Len. Rin pun merona dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa kau yang bernyanyi tadi?"

"Eh? I-Iya…" jawab Rin malu-malu.

"Suaramu bagus… O iya apa kau mau ikut bersamaku? Melihat dunia luar?"

"Me… lihat dunia luar?" tanya Rin tidak percaya, Len pun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok, sampai jumpa… Rin" ucap Len sambil memasangkan sebuah tudung putih pada Rin. Len pun segera meninggalkan Rin dengan senyuman.

"Len…" gumam Rin saat Len telah pergi. Hatinya terasa sangat hangat. Dia senang dan terharu.

"Terima kasih" gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

**~~ End? ~~**

* * *

Minna~ Gimana? Bagus ga? Owari ga ya? Kalau readers mau lanjutannya tinggal review aja, tapi kalau mau end nya kayak gini juga ga apa-apa…

Sekian, jaa ne~~ Jangan lupa review yea~

* * *

.

.

End or Continue?

.

Review?

.

.


End file.
